The OC List!
by SnivArtista
Summary: A list of all my OCs. Really, there's nothing else! Rated T just to be safe.


**A.N. Hai! So if you haven't noticed yet, I have a lot of OCs. At least, like, 2. And that's a lot. Yeah…so this is just a quick summary of all of them. As I come up with more, they will be added here, so if you see a character in one of my stories and you're like "Who the crap are they?" then it's probably one of my OCs. Okay? Okay! Let's start the lists! And some of the histories might include spoilers. Sorry. And I own all of these characters. There. -Sniv**

_**OC 1**_

_Name: _Phonicia "Phoenix" Allacourt

_Story Appearances:_ DP Alternate Fanfic!

_Age: _13 (DP Alternate Fanfic)

_Gender: _Female

_Sexuality: _Sraight

_Appearance: _Chocolate-brown eyes, black hair tied in a side ponytail. Fair skinned, scars on her body from an attack by her father with his Weavile. (Two on her face, two on her arms). Wears a red shirt, black-knee length leggings, and a red jacket tied around her waist. Has a white scarf and red and white wristguards. Red boots. Also has a black shoulder bag, a dart gun, and a midriff-high metal pole.

_Pokémon Team: _Luxray, (Lucky), Infernape, Gengar, Milotic, Steelix, Togekiss. Also has a Gallade, Sylveon, Aggron, and two Absols. (Heart and Soul).

_History: _Phoenix is the daughter of Cyrus. When she was 6, Cyrus brought her to the Team Galactic HP in Veilstone City for the fist time. She proved to be very talented in the field of Pokémon battling, so Cyrus decided to make her a commander, and gave her three Pokémon: Shinx, Haunter, and Onix. Her commander name was Pluto. When her mother found out about this, she divorced Cyrus and had Phoenix stay in Twinleaf Town during the school year, and at Veilstone City during the summer.

In Twinleaf Town, Phoenix had one other friend besides Shinx (which she named Lucky). His name was Koya, and he was about her age. The two were very good friends and battled each other frequently. (Koya had a Growlithe). When Cyrus heard about this, he became very angry and went over to Twinleaf Town with the intent of murdering Koya. He used his Weavile in an attempt to kill Koya, but Phoenix took the attack instead, leaving various scars all over her body.

By this time, Phonicia was very angry with Team Galactic and wanted to leave. On Charon's urging, Cyrus left her in the woods near Twinleaf Town, and told her not to come back home. Phoenix stayed there for 3 years (8-11) and was found by a Machop and a Meditite who took care of her. She eventually left on a journey and helped destroy Team Galactic in the process, all of the other commanders viewing her as a traitor.

_Current Job: _Phoenix works for the International Police in the Elite Division. Her partner is Koya, and the two are one of the International Police's most valuable double teams.

_Additional Notes: _Phoenix has some skill in martial arts and gymnastics that the Machop and Meditite taught her.

_**OC 2**_

_Name: _Alexandra "Alex" Sanchez

_Story Appearances: _None

_Age: _12

_Gender: _Female

_Sexuality: _Straight

_Appearance: _Sky-blue eyes and brown hair kept up in a high messy ponytail with some strands hanging loose. Wears a light gray jacket and a black shirt with a Snivy on it, short blue jean shorts and ripped black leggings underneath. Also wears black combat boots with various colors of paint splattered on them as well as green laces.

_Pokémon Team: _Serperior (Sniv), Simipour, Hydregion, Cofagrigus, Darmanitan, Braviary. Also has two Snivys (Snickers and Snarky).

_History: _Alex grew up in Nuevma Town with not a lot of money. Her mother worked three jobs since her dad skipped out on them, so her mother isn't around very much. Out of boredom, Alex started drawing when she was four, and kept at it until she was a very talented artist. When she was 10, she went to Professor Juniper's Lab to ask for a Pokémon to start her journey with. Alex chose a Snivy and named it "Sniv", and set off on her journey. She met a few people on her journey named Burgundy, Georgia, Stephan, Montgomery, Bianca, Virgil, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Cameron. She also ran into a boy named Trip, who had also lived in Nuevma Town, so Alex did remember him, even though he didn't remember her.

Alex won all eight gym badges and went to the Pokémon League, where she lost in the Top 16 to a man named Langston. She then left to travel around some more, and ended up back in Nuevma Town, where she ran into Trip again, and the two decided to train together for a few months.

_Current Job: _Alex is a traveling Trainer as well as a Snivy breeder for Professor Juniper. She trains her Pokémon with Trip, and sometimes with Stephan, Georgia, Bianca, Iris, or Cameron.

_Additional Notes: _Alex is a very talented artist and uses her skills to draw "Battle Diagrams" where she comes up with combinations. She also can use proportions to tell how far away an opponent is from her Pokémon, then timing a dodge or a counterattack with precision. She also draws pictures of things she sees on her journey in a sketchbook that she carries with her at all times. Alex also dislikes Montgomery, especially because he can throw money around like it's nothing, and also because he acted like a jerk to her.

**A.N. Yep. Sorry that this one was so long. There will be more updates as I come up with more OCs. Also, I know that I made Trip kinda a prominent part in Alex's info, but that's because Trip is actually one of my favorite characters from the anime. Don't judge me. -Sniv**


End file.
